Video Reality Nightmare
by ExoticFairyTail
Summary: What seems to be a boring day in the town of South Park turns into a nightmare as the boys stumble across a video game that allows you to be a part in that world. All seems right and fun until the game begins to glitch and the boys have to find a way back home before they're finished.


**AN: Hi guys! So I was lacking a bit of inspiration on my other fanfic so I decided to write another one to keep me entertained and practicing my writing skills. I hope you guys like it!**

10 minutes left.  
" So class, as you can see, a negative number in a fraction makes the entire fraction negative..."  
9 minutes left.  
" Now when you multiply this negative fraction with a positive fraction, you can assume that the product of these two will be a negative..."  
7 minutes left. Tweek began twitching, his body hitting against his desk.  
" So now you're going to multiply the two fractions as I've taught you last week..."  
5 minutes left.  
" Dude, can't it just be over?" whispered Stan to his best friend Kyle. Some one behind him shushed him.  
" Alright, let's see,... Craig, why don't you finish this problem up?" Craig silently moaned and went up to the board where Mr. Garrison wrote the problem. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to solve it. Mr. Garrison began tapping his foot in an even beat.  
3 minutes left.  
Craig fumbled the chalk in his hand for a bit and then began solving it. The boys in the class slightly bounced in their seats, anticipating the day to be over. Craig wrote one more stroke on the chalkboard and put the now withered down piece on the ledge. 1 minute left.  
" Good Craig. Alright then class, your assignment is to do pages 421-423 problems 1-32. Make sure you show ALL your work. I know some of you little fuckers like to bullshit your way through it all. And make sure you also do the assignments from earlier. Ill be collecting all your homework piecestomorrow morning so you can't bullshit it throughout the day."  
0 minutes left.  
*Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg*  
" Fucking bell," Mr. Garrison muttered under his breath. He composed himself as he spoke to the busy 4th graders. "Alright then class, I'll see all of you tomorrow." With that, he walked over to his desk and began packing his stuff in unison with the others. Just like them, he was ready to go home. It had been a long day for everyone here in this redneck, mountain town. Usually something big always happened like a celebrity visiting their school or a big Mecha Streisand destroying everything in sight. But today was different. Today, everything was normal. Nothing big happened and everything stayed intact. It was unusual for everyone and, quite frankly, it was boring as hell. They walked in this morning, eagerly wondering what would await them but then, as the day progressed, it became more and more apparent that it would be just a typical school day. Well, typical for the average 4th grader, not these ones. When that realization became accurate, everyone was just praying for the bell to ring and leave to go back to the comfort of their own home or possibly hang out with their best friend. Either way, it would be much more interesting than the first half of the day.  
After the first few seconds that the bell rung, the kids were already packed up and pushing themselves out of the door to leave. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were separated throughout this mosh pit but reassembled when they left the doorway. Normally Eric Cartman would have joined them, much to their distaste, but today, as the day was unusual, Cartman was also unusually absent, though to these boys, it was the only perk today.  
" Jeez, I thought this fucking day would never end!" exhausted Stan to his two companions. " Too fucking boring dude!"  
"I know dude. Usually something always happens to make a school day a bit less painful but today, nothing. It was like torture." Kyle exclaimed as they all pushed the door open into the outdoors of South Park elementary and into a bit of the town. The area was cascaded with white snow that was filled with different creations from the students and was almost as high as the boys themselves. Luckily, sidewalks and roads were shoveled up to allow the young boys to walk freely from their home to whatever destination that they were heading.  
Kyle, Stan, and Kenny walked down towards the sidewalk and turned left, headed towards their homes. Silence had overtaken them as they walked in unison.  
"Though it was pretty nice not to have Cartman around today. Just imagine what would happen if he was here." Stan said, breaking the silence around them.  
"Dude, don't remind me. He would have just gone on about how Jews are a bunch of lying sons of bitches and how we'll all go to hell because we're evil, etc. Honestly, I wish he'd just go to hell. Or Somalia."  
"( But, you guys, doesn't it occur to you that some of that stuff happens BECAUSE of Fatass? I mean, c'mon, remember that time when he posted the sizes of our dicks or when he pretended to have Tourette syndrome? And also, he was the one who really created Coon and Friends, even though we kicked him out later)" muffled Kenny in his puffy, orange parka. Kenny always had a soft side for Cartman, even if he continuously ripped on all of them. Though he was always called poor by Cartman, somehow, Kenny could see that he meant something to the fat boy and he would do his best to help him out. Also, Cartman was the only one could remember that Kenny regenerates. No one else could, even if he did it front of them but somehow Cartman remembered and, due to that closeness, they were undercover best friends. They even had little best friends necklaces that they wore and would hang out together far more than he did with Stan and Kyle. In fact, Kenny would have probably been with Eric if he was here today.  
"Hell no! He doesn't cause any of that cool stuff. He just sits on his fucking, lazy ass and ruins all of it. I hate him so fucking much! I would take a day like today for the rest of my life than have to see his stupid face again!"  
"You guuuuuyyyyssssss!" Screamed a voice behind the boys, surprising them. They all turned around in unison and saw the owner of that distinct voice. It was Eric Cartman running up to them, wearing his distinct red jacket that was opened up to reveal a white tank top. His brown hair jutted out of his blue and yellow hat and swayed as he ran to his friends. All of their faces, especially Kyle's, turned pale as they stared at their fat friend running towards them and panting in front of them. " You guys! You guys! You guys! Guess what!?" Panted out Cartman as he stared at them with eager faces.  
"Cartman? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Questioned Stan. Normally Kyle would reprimand Cartman but he was too much in a shocked state to even move.  
"Doesn't matter right now! But guess what!?"  
"(What Eric?)" asked Kenny. Better appeased than not.  
"Yeah, what is it Fatass?"  
Kyle was still in a perturbed phase.  
"What if I were to tell you gentlemen," Cartman opened his hands more and had his arms in a low V formation, "that there is a video reality game that allows you, YES YOU" he pointed at his friends "to enter into another world and play the game as if you were actually there?"


End file.
